phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel
"Iron Man, Spider-Man, Hulk and Thor stand powerless after being struck by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's power-draining "inator." Once the Marvel Super Villains - Red Skull, Whiplash, Venom and M.O.D.O.K. - find out that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is responsible for robbing the Super Heroes of their powers, they seek him out and together create mayhem in Danville. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb do everything they can to restore the Super Heroes' powers before the evil villains take over the world. Read the full summary... The Episode "Aunt May, Phineas and Ferb are making a crossover! ''Only Trying To Help Candace starting to get up from lying on her bed.jpg Well, it's all about the boys.jpg My presence felt like an intrusion.jpg I've been banished.jpg And swept out.jpg I'm not tryin' to place the blame.jpg But I feel it just the same.jpg That we could be, yes, we should be.jpg Isabella and Candace upset.jpg|Isabella and Candace feeling upset. Candace and isabella singing only trying to help.jpg Candace at the window while singing Only Trying To Help.jpg Candace at the window while singing Only Trying To Help 2.jpg Candace and isabella coming down the stairs while singing only trying to help.jpg Candace and isabella coming down the stairs while singing only trying to help 2.jpg Candace and isabella coming down the stairs while singing only trying to help 3.jpg Isabella and Candace are very upsets thay just want help Phineas.JPG Candace and Isabella at the bottom of the stairs while singing only trying to help.jpg Candace and Isabella are sad.jpg Candace and Isabella look out the rainy backyard door.jpg OnlyTryingtoHelp.jpg Candace singing Only Trying To Help.jpg Isabella singing Only Trying To Help.jpg Candace singing Only Trying To Help 2.jpg Isabella singing Only Trying To Help 2.jpg Isabella singing Only Trying To Help 3.jpg Candace singing Only Trying To Help 3.jpg Trying to help, Phineas.jpg Isabella and Candace as Only Trying To Help ends.jpg Isabella and Candace look over at Lawrence.jpg Candace and isabella see mr. fletcher who has just turned the sprinkler off.jpg Comic-Con ABBBBB.png|BALJEET SMASH!!! BBBBBAAAA.png|Agent P vs. Doof and the supervillains. BBBBBBAAAAAA.png Pandfmissionmarvel.PNG|The Beak and Iron Man in NYC. Pandfmissionmarvel1.PNG|The Hulk and Baljeet hulk out. Pandfmissionmarvel2.PNG|A still of Candace as Dangeraffe from "The Beak" with the Thor comic book superimposed over the "Super Fellow" comic she was holding in the original. Pandfmissionmarvel3.PNG Mqdefault (6).jpg Mqdefault (7).jpg|Redubbed footage from ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension used in the trailer. image223.jpg Nick.jpg Trailer -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mission Marvel Opening Scene.png|Dr. Doofenshmirtz introduces the first seven minutes of the episode on the Disney Channel website. Awsome.jpg Candace as she saves the day.jpg Agent_P_being_awsome!!!!.jpg Doofensmirtz being bad.jpg Don't be bossy.jpg Iron man flying around doing stuff.jpg Spider-Man spinning and swinging.jpg HULK SMASH.jpg Like my hammer?.jpg Promotional Images ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mission Marvel promo image.jpg PhineasFerbMissionMarvel.jpg QUACK QUACK DUCKY MOMO-SAN HERO DESU.png Mission Marvel Promotional Art .png marvel background.jpg marvel long poster.jpg Mission_Marvel_-_Phineas.png Mission_Marvel_-_Ferb.png File:Mission_Marvel_-_The_Beak.png Mission_Marvel_-_Candace.png Mission_Marvel_-_Candace_2.png Mission_Marvel_-_Candace_and_Perry.png Mission_Marvel_-_Candace_and_Perry_2.png Mission_Marvel_-_Candace_and_Thor.png Mission_Marvel_-_Perry.png Mission_Marvel_-_Perry_2.png Mission Marvel - Perry 3.png Mission_Marvel_-_Dr._Doofenshmirtz.png Phineas_and_Ferb_Mission_Marvel_M.O.D.O.O.F._.png NickFury.jpg Mission_Marvel_-_Iron_Man.png Mission_Marvel_-_Iron_Man_2.png Mission_Marvel_-_Spider-Man.png Mission_Marvel_-_Spider-Man_2.png Mission_Marvel_-_Hulk.png Mission Marvel - Hulk 2.png Mission_Marvel_-_Thor.png Mission_Marvel_-_Thor_2.png Marvel_-_Red_Skull.png Mission_Marvel_-_Whiplash.png Mission_Marvel_-_Venom.png Mission_Marvel_-_M.O.D.O.K..png To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries